


Songbird

by Tamix13



Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: BLAME HER NOT ME, M/M, this is all arti's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamix13/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This new pet name was ruining Matt's life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> No yeah I was talking to Arti about Matt Walst's voice and how it does things and all of a sudden she comes out with "What if Neil called Matt songbird and that's his pet name for Matt?" and then things spiraled out of control from there. Like, this isn't even all of the stuff we came up with

Matt didn’t know where Neil had come up with this particular nickname, he’d just said it one day, and it had stuck.

Actually, that was a lie; he sort of knew where it had come from. Matt thought he’d been alone, so he’d been singing. Not that unusual, but he’d been singing some pop song he’d heard on the radio recently that had just gotten stuck in his head. Yeah, he’d thought he was alone, but of course, Neil had to catch him singing it.

“Taylor Swift? Really?” Matt jumped about a mile and made a highly embarrassing sound as he swung around to face a grinning Neil.

“I heard it on the radio, and now it’s stuck in my head okay? Don’t-stop laughing at me!” Neil merely shook his head and caught Matt up in his arms, leading him around in a little waltz of sorts.

“It’s just…the contrast, y’know? You sing all of these hard rock songs onstage, but offstage, it’s Taylor Swift and soft rock. I don’t mind though; your voice is nice either way. You’re like a little songbird.”

And just like that, Matt had a new nickname.  
~~~  
Matt hadn’t been able to sleep, so he thought he’d just get up and actually make some breakfast for once, instead of just eating cereal every day. He hadn’t even realized he’d started whistling until Neil padded into the kitchenette, rubbing his eyes sleepily. The drummer pulled Matt into a hug and brushed a kiss to his cheek.

“Morning songbird, you sleep well?” Matt blushed, but nodded, and unfortunately, Brad had chosen that time to walk in as well.

“Did he just call you songbird? Oh man, that’s good. Didja get enough sleep, parrot?” 

Neil’d had to tend to their breakfast after that; Matt was too busy beating his older brother up to watch over it.  
~~~  
The dumb nickname was ruining Matt’s life. 

At first, it had started off as merely another pet name, but now Neil seemed determined to embarrass him with it as often as he could.

They were in an interview of all things, when Neil just leaned into the mic and said: “Songbird, you’re zoning out.” And Matt was glancing at him, startled and wide eyed, because had Neil just really dropped his pet name in an interview, and Brad was stumbling to cover it up.

“I-It’s just lyrics! Neil is just being a huge ass and dropping lyrics from our album that isn’t even out yet, god Neil.” And Neil was just laughing and Matt was trying to hide the fact that his face was turning bright red. It wasn’t as bad as the time that Neil had almost called him ‘sweetheart’ in an interview and had done a really shitty job in covering it up, but it was still pretty bad.

And when they were done, two embarrassed Walsts swooped in on Neil and had started yelling at him, while the drummer laughed and Barry just shook his head.

This pet name was definitely ruining Matt’s life.


End file.
